


Floating in Saint Denis

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Saint Denis, prompt, root beer floats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: "Hey, so I just read an article about root beer floats and how they were invented in 1893 and that got me thinking, who in the gang would actually like one." - Anonymous prompt on Tumblr.Molly and the Reader take a break in Saint Denis to try out the hottest new beverage...





	Floating in Saint Denis

“Aw, what _is_ that?” Molly raised her eyebrows in borderline disgust at the drink you’d popped down in front of her. The dark liquid was growing cloudy as the thick dollop of ice cream inside oozed freely, great tendrils slowly sinking into the bottom. The overall effect was somewhere between mouthwatering and gross, depending on the angle. You had to admit the idea itself was unpleasant. Of your own initiative, you never would have conceived mixing root beer and ice cream.

You had ridden into Saint Denis with Molly in an attempt to cheer her up. Camp was becoming stifling and Dutch’s cold-hearted approach towards her was taking its toll. A few days away from the swamps to visit high-society was just what she needed. After overhearing a pair of ladies discussing the new “fashionable” beverage, root beer floats, Molly had insisted on hunting it down. Even living in the dirt among ruthless outlaws, Miss O’Shea remained a high society lady at heart.

So that’s how you ended up in the parlour, both staring nervously at the solitary glass in the centre of the table. Neither of you attempted to take the first gulp, both privately terrified.  
“Are ya going to try it then?” Molly pressed, fanning herself airily.  
“Ladies first.” You prompted with a teasing gesture towards the glass. “It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
The way she wrinkled her nose was both adorable and hilarious. Laughing, you pulled the drink towards you with a chant of “Okay, okay. I’ll do it.”

Raising the heavy glass to your lips, you took a tentative sip as Molly watched with bated breath. The odd mixture felt cooling on your tongue, the sweet tastes melded together well and you withdrew the glass with a pleasantly surprised hum.  
“That’s good.” You admitted, pushing it towards your companion. “Try it.”  
“Alright…” She took the glass in hand and mirrored your actions.  
Her facial expression was mildly disgusted as she brought it to her lips, and you watched as it melted away into thoughtful consideration.

She lowered the glass, rolling the taste around her tongue. After a moment she smiled warmly and nodded her head appreciatively.  
“I’m not sayin’ it’s the best but… I like it.”


End file.
